The fabrication of modern electronic systems typically involves the attachment of electronic components onto printed circuit boards. Such components are first aligned and positioned at the desired location on the circuit board, and are then soldered into position. Such aligning, positioning and soldering of electronic components requires precise handling and control.
When assembling electronic systems, the various electronic components are sequentially placed onto a printed circuit board such that the leads are precisely positioned at desired locations on the printed circuit board, and are then soldered into position. The alignment of such electronic components may be carried out by means of various hand tools.
In addition, diverse electronic components have different sizes, shapes and may have different orientation on component platforms. For example, modern electronic components may vary from as small as 1 mm×1 mm to as big as 160 mm×120 mm. The shapes may vary from rectangular, square, rhomboid to round. The orientation on the component platform may vary in different angular increments. In addition, the smaller the components become in size the more difficult it is to handle them.
Accordingly, when handling, aligning and positioning components of different sizes manually, it is necessary to take the size, shape and orientation of the components into account. As a result, it becomes challenging to keep fine points of soldering tweezers cartridges/tips in perfect alignment between each other when soldering.
Another hurdle that arises in such applications is mechanical damage and wear to the tweezers cartridges/tips which affects the symmetry of cartridge/tips.
A wide range of soldering hand tools are used in the industry to address the above problems. Unfortunately, they do not resolve the above problems completely.